vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nynaeve al'Meara
Summary Nynaeve al'Meara was the Wisdom of Emond's Field who grew up alongside and often helped care for Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, and Perrin Aybara when they were young. She left Emond's Field alongside them to protect them from Aes Sedai machinations, but she ended up becoming an Aes Sedai herself, one of the most powerful. She is one of the few Aes Sedai to put the good of the people and world before the good of the Tower, siding with Rand against her fellow Aes Sedai. She fell in love with, and later married, Lan Mandragoran, uncrowned King of Malkier. She also played a key role at Rand's side in defeating the Dark One at the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 7-B with the One Power, far higher with her bracelet-and-rings angreal Name: el'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran (Nynaeve Mandragoran, née al'Meara) Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (only when sleeping with certain ter'angreal), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Healing, Limited Mind Manipulation (can counter Compulsion and madness in others' minds), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, very limited Precognition via Listening to the Wind, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Nynaeve holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut her off from his ability to channel it. She also has an item called a Well that allows her to access a separate source of Power even when her own power is nullified) Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least City level with the One Power (Far more powerful than Egwene), far higher with her bracelet-and-rings angreal (Cadsuane, a much weaker channeler than Nynaeve, was able to become as powerful as Rand when using a weak angreal, whereas Nynaeve's angreal is very powerful. See: angreal) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (When a lightning bolt struck toward her from the clouds it seemed to be slow in comparison to her enhanced reactions, allowing her to casually deflect it away) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Wall level physically (Nynaeve's ter'angreal allows her to not worry about physical threats in the series, implying it should shield her completely against the likes of Trollocs), at least City level with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to herself), far higher with her bracelet-and-rings angreal Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue while channeling at full capacity. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Standard Equipment: Bracelet-and-rings angreal, jeweled belt ter'angreal, and several ring ter'angreal: *Gold bracelet-and-rings angreal: A very powerful angreal. Even Cadsuane's weak angreal allowed her to reach the top of unaided male power, and Cadsuane is far weaker than Nynaeve. It follows that Nynaeve's angreal allows her to reach far beyond the top male power level. *Jeweled belt ter'angreal: A Well that functions as a pool of saidar for Nynaeve to draw on even when her connection to saidar is cut. This means she can access her power even when her normal access is nullified. *Red stone bracelet ter'angreal: Forms an invisible protective barrier molded to Nynaeve's body that shields her from physical harm. *Green stone ring ter'angreal: Vibrates whenever saidar or saidin are being used within a certain distance. The vibration frequency tells Nynaeve which is being used. *Sapphire ring ter'angreal: Alerts Nynaeve to any anger or hostility within a certain area, turning cold when said emotions are near her. Intelligence: Nynaeve is an extremely knowledgeable individual, skilled in all manner of herbs and diseases. She learns very quickly, usually only needing to see weaves once before she masters them, and she has pioneered enormous breakthroughs in Healing that even the masters in the Age of Legends couldn't figure out. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Nynaeve is an extremely powerful channeler, far beyond even the likes of Egwene and Elayne, who except for Nynaeve were the strongest channelers seen in the White Tower in a thousand years. Her raw power, even before reaching her full potential, was evenly matched with Moghedien, one of the Forsaken, which would place Nynaeve among even the most powerful channelers in the Age of Legends. She is very skilled at weaving many flows at once and seems to instinctually figure out complex weaves such as balefire and advanced Healing despite never seeing them before. She learned the 100 Testing weaves with very little trouble, despite the weaves being extremely difficult to learn even for the likes of Moiraine, herself an uncommonly talented Aes Sedai. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Nynaeve specifically: *'Healing:' Nynaeve, alongside only a few other individuals, is far and away the most powerful Healer in known history. Her Talent for Healing is so strong that she instinctively uses a complex weave of all Five Powers when Healing, compared to the simple version used by most Aes Sedai. She discovered how to heal gentling/stilling, a feat unknown even in the Age of Legends, and she also worked out how to heal madness by working with the brain. Similarly, Nynaeve figured out how to remove Compulsion from another's brain. *'Listening to the Wind:' Nynaeve possesses a special Talent that allows her both to predict the weather, and to sense coming trouble by detecting a metaphorical "storm." Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Nynaeve can access the world of dreams while sleeping with the aid of various ter'angreal. While there she has displayed remarkable talent for a non-natural Dreamer, managing to defeat Moghedien, who is regarded among the Forsaken as the most masterful in Tel'aran'rhiod. This victory was partially due to Moghedien being caught off guard at Nynaeve's skill, however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:The Wheel of Time